bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
King et le plan du trésor (Aredit comic)/plot
This adaptation only deals with the events of Gimlet's Oriental Quest which are set in Scotland. The main difference between this adaptation and the original book is in how the events in Scotland come a (what appears to be) satisfactory conclusion with the villains being dealt by Scottish authorities. Gimlet takes on the role played by Cub in the original. Trapper appears with Copper although in the original, he had gone back to Canada. Cub does not appear at all. The section headings are not present in the adaptation. They are inserted here to make comparison with the original story easier. Events by the River (Chapter 1) The events by the river which take place largely as in the original, although, of course, Gimlet is the witness. After Smith and Gray are out of sight, Gimlet immediately checks to ascertain that Dr Lander's object is in the tree hole. He does not, like Cub, wait for the evening. Sandy Macrae does not appear in the story. Explanations (Chapter 2) This moves faster than in the original. Gimlet finds out from Ina that the two men are named Smith and Gray. Gimlet then introduces himself to Tony Lander. Tony recognises him as Captain King of the Commandos and even asks where are his two friends (Copper and Trapper). They are coming later. But there's no mention of Cub! Gimlet suggests that they talk in his room. There, Tony tells the story from the beginning. He already knows the entire background, from his father's dealings with Kashan Bhandu, how the dying Kashan gave his father a treasure map, and Tuanik's efforts to get hold of it. In the original, all this was told in a letter from his father to him delivered after his death. From their discussion, Gimlet surmises that the object in the tree hole must be the treasure map. Dr Lander's Death (chapter 3) This is handled more simply than in the original. There is no appearance of Sandy Macrae, Macnaughton or Peter Ross. There is merely a commotion in the streets, Gimlet goes down to inquire and comes up to tell Tony that his father's body had been discovered in the river by the police. In this adaptation, the police do ask Tony to identify the body. Recovering the object (chapter 4-5) In the morning, Gimlet gets a note from Tony saying it is preferable that they not be seen together. They would meet again after Gimlet has retrieved the object. Gimlet proceeds on his own to the tree. As in the original, the river is in flood, Smith and Gray are searching the ground in the vicinity, and the tree trunk breaks and flows downstream. Gimlet runs after the tree trunk, catches up with it. He chops away at it and recovers the object, a box. But Smith and Gray saw him running and follow him. Now they reveal their true purposes more quickly than in the original. They draw their guns and demand that Gimlet hand the object over. But Gimlet strikes swiftly and floors both of them in unarmed combat. He returns to the hotel and opens the box with Tony. It is full of water. There is a sheet of rice paper in it but all all writing has been erased by the water. Nonetheless Gimlet tells Tony to hide the map under a mattress. Meeting with Hawkins (Chapter 6) Tony's father's lawyer, Hawkins, passes a letter to Tony. It is from his father but is a briefer than in the original. Here Tony already knows all about Kashan and Tuanik. The letter merely includes a copy of the map and the key. Tony asks Gimlet to safeguard it. Like Cub did in the original, Gimlet hides the papers in his watch. Encounter with Tuanik (Chapter 7) Tuanik does not show up and meet Tony downstairs. Nor is there an awkward situation where Ina passes the box to Tony in front of Tuanik. It happens simpler than that: Gimlet hears a noise and finds Smith and Gray trying to tie Tony up. It is Tuanik who sneaks up from behind and knocks Gimlet out. Both Gimlet and Tony are tied up and they search Tony's room and find the box under the mattress. The map, as noted, is blank. Tuanik angrily asks if Tony had inserted a fake map but he says no, the inscriptions had been erased by immersion in the river. Now Smith suggests that he knows a chemical means to make the writing reappear. So the trio go off. On the way out of the hotel they meet Macnaughton and they knock him out and tie him up also. Arrival of Copper and Trapper (not in original) Copper and Trapper arrive just as Tuanik and his gang drive off. They find and untie Macnaughton and then Gimlet and Tony. Gimlet explains that he does not want to tell the police the entire background as that would open an inquiry into Dr Lander's death. They would be obliged to stay for it while Tuanik and his gang would be free to leave Britain. Tony Finds a Clue (not in original) Meanwhile Tony searches the room of Smith and Gray and finds in the pocket of a raincoat a brochure of Air India giving departure times from Edinburgh Airport. Copper calls the airport and learns that no one has booked places for Bangkok. The next departure is ten in the morning so Gimlet and co. have time to get to Edinburgh. Before departing, Gimlet hands to Macnaughton the raincoat which they took from the room of Smith and Gray. Edinburgh (not in original) At a hotel room in Edinburgh, Smith applies a solution of cobalt nitrate bought from a pharmacy and this makes the symbols reappear on the map. Tuanik asks when is the next flight to Bangkok and Smith realises that he left his flight schedule in his raincoat in the hotel. Tuanik realises this may tip the police off that they intend to travel by Air India, so they will travel by Transworld Airlines to Bombay. They would connect to Bangkok from there. Edinburgh Airport At the airport, Smith proceeds to book seats on the next flight for Bombay. Just then, Gimlet and co. arrive at the airport and spot Tuanik and his gang. The trio starts to run. Copper catches up and grabs Smith. Gray draws a gun but Trapper floors him with a header in the stomach. But Tuanik escapes. Gimlet pursues but loses ground as he is hampered by an old war wound. He borrows an umbrella from a passenger and launches it at Tuanik's feet, bringing him to the ground. The airport police arrive and all of them are brought before the police chief. The airport police chief asks Gimlet to explain the commotion. Tony explains that the trio had been pursuing his father for a map. He is sure the map is in Tuanik's wallet. The chief asks his men to search Tuanik and they find it. Tony also tells the police that they were attacked and tied up and so was Macnaughton the innkeeper. The police chief calls for Macnaughton, who arrives with one Inspector Bill Wright. Macnaughton identifies Tuanik and his gang as the ones who attacked him and this is enough for the police chief to put them under arrest. Tony now adds that he thinks Smith and Gray had killed his father. Gimlet also adds that he saw Smith and Gray pursuing Dr Lander by the river. But that is not enough. Tuanik demands proof. Just at this moment, Inspector Bill Wright enters. He did not think Dr Lander's death was an accident because he was a good swimmer. The inspector went to the scene where Dr Lander met his death. There he finds signs of a struggle and a button on the ground. It is from the Smith's raincoat which he left in the hotel. The police take Tuanik, Smith and Gray away. As for Tony, he tells his new friends that perhaps the treasure should best be left alone in the jungle. Copper agrees. The salmon of Scotland are better than the treasures of Siam he says. The four then set out to resume their interrupted fishing holiday. Category:Plot summaries (derivative works)